


Touch

by Incadence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incadence/pseuds/Incadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac is the one pushing Scott into the water instead of Deaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Water seeped up his pants, into his sleeves, sending rippling shivers down his spine. As he sank down, feeling the ice swirl around his neck, he released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  
   
Scott held his mother’s watch tightly, fingers skimming across the leather. It wasn't working anymore. Not for a long time. Melissa had stopped changing the batteries after he left.

“Hey.” Stiles said, Scott snapped his head towards him. “If there’s a chance that you make it alive and I don’t. Your dad’s in town.” His eyes widened and Scott gripped the edge of the tub  with a sudden surprised ferocity. His claws dug into the rim.  
   
And oh god. It was suddenly all weighing down, like a slap in the face, an avalanche of anxiety and fear. So much fear. And he couldn’t be. He couldn’t be in town. He had left. Hadn’t he? The only thing left was the bitter words,bruises, and  memories that seemed like dreams. And his mum, what would she say? Scott didn’t want to see the tear streaked face on her again. Her shaking hands, ragged breaths. It would be too much.

But she wasn’t here. She wouldn’t have anything to say would she?  Because his mum was going to die. And there wasn’t enough time, the sand was slipping through the hourglass faster than he could catch up with it. He needed her. And it was all his fault, he had dragged her in. It was all his fault. Allhisfaultallhisfaultallhisfault.

The room began to close in holding him in, crushing his breath. His hand began to shake and all he could hear was the heavy thump of his heart. Crashing against his chest like waves against rocks. Scott couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, and oh god he needed his asthma pump, he needed his mum and he couldn’t do this he really couldn’t do this-

Suddenly, He felt a hand on his shoulder, warm and comforting. Scott snapped his head up in surprise to meet sharp blue eyes and and a mop of curly hair.

Isaac.

Scott heard it then. The hard thump of Isaac’s heart, racing against his own. The small exhale of breath every now and then. Isaac gave him a shaky smile, his hand quivering against Scott’s shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Isaac said softly, so only Scott could hear. “I’ve got you.”

And then just like that, the two heart beats slowed together. Scott’s grip loosened against the rim of the tub. He concentrated on the weight of Isaac’s hand, gripping gently on his shoulder. He turned up again, focusing on one of Isaac’s curls before nodding slowly.

Then he was plunged into the water, and Scott wanted to scream, to flail. But he didn’t,instead he gripped Isaac’s hand and gave one more look at the distorted blue of his eye, before falling into the cold murky darkness.

But still he held on tight.


End file.
